LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Cataclysmatic War Saga - Katarina's Memories Arc
' ' LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Cataclysmatic War Arc is the third saga of LOTM: A Draw of Kings and the Katarina's Memories is the first arc of the Cataclysmatic War saga. The saga happens after the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Fallen Gem Arc. ''Summary'' After the epic fight between the Alliance of Freedom and the Fallen Gems, Tohka Yatogami is captured by Deus.Ex.Machina Empire during the fight. With the most powerful allied faction of the DEM Empire; the Fallen Gems defeated, the Homeworld Gems left the DEM Empire. The death of Black Diamond and Yellow Diamond was a horrible defeat to DEM Empire itself but with Tohka Yatogami in their hands, the DEM also won the war. '' ''After the defeat of the Fallen Gems, the Multi-Universe Forces send trillions of troops to Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron, the HQ Planet of DEM Empire in the 11th Multi-Universe to rescue Tohka and put a end to DEM's plans while half of the members Alliance of Freedom face Abyssal Albarn, Skull Face and Eckidina KnightWalker. When the Multi-Universe Forces invade Deus Ex Vectron planet, Katarina Couteau and Mana Takamiya. They managed to infiltrate in the state that served as home to Fallen and managed to enter the main building of the DEM in the middle of the chaos and destruction. Inside the building, Tohka was being tortured to death by Fallen's agents to drown her in despair. However, Fallen realized that killing a loved one in front of Tohka would be better, so he decided to wait for Katarina Couteau, who was on her way to save her. Katarina found Tohka at Torture Chamber after many battles with droids and DEM soldiers at the building. Katarina discovers that man, the Fallen, also know as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, was related to her dark past somehow before something horrible happens to her. Katarina's Fate is sealed in front of Tohka, making Tohka go in despair. The DEM Empire wins while Tohka becomes The Demon King, the multiverse shakes. The End of the Last ExKrieg. ''Operation: *''Introduction to the Spirits' other form, the Inverse Form. *''Save Tohka from DEM's Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.'' *''Seal Miku, who's now chasing after Katarina.'' *''Defeat the last resistence of Homeworld Gem.'' *''Destroy Deus Ex Vectron planet, the Base of DEM at 11th Multi-Universe.'' Song ''List of Episodes'' *''Episode 0: Nightmare, Reappear'' *''Episode 1: Streets Engulfed in Fire and Shadow'' *''Episode 2: The Monster KnightWalker is Back!'' *''Episode 3: Mana Vs. Skull Face '' *''Episode 4: Last Peace'' *''Episode 5: Sound of War'' *''Episode 6: Munition'' *''Episode 7: The Climax'' *''Episode 8: No Exit'' *''Episode 9: Nexus of Reality'' *''Episode 10: Miku'' *''Episode 11: Ellen Mira Mathers Vs. Karen Mira Mathers'' *''Episode 12: Deus Battle'' *''Episode 13: Sadist'' *''Episode 14: Hux'' *''Episode 15: Jessica Bailey Vs. Nia'' *''Episode 16: Minerva Liddell, the Serial Rapist'' *''Episode 17: Abyssal Albarn's Insanity'' *''Episode 18: Squad'' *''Episode 19: Fury'' *''Episode 20: The Fallen '' *''Episode 21: Katarina's Death'' *''Episode 22: The Fallen Wins'' *''Episode 23: Slaughtering Tyrant'' *''Episode 24: After the Death'' *''Episode 25 (Final): ''DEM Retreat *''Episode 26 (Bonus): Kingdom of the Cosmic '' Gallery Kannagi.Ayano.full.606959.jpg lgnazi_hunter_by_jordangrimmer-d62rvdx.jpg Wescott (2).png vfdbvd.jpg dreadnought-4267x2400-game-space-battle-planet-starship-fire-galaxy-2278.jpg 1be0dac454dd149f0661b18cd9cceb14.jpg White_Aryan_Resistance_Hate_Logo.png swtor-space-combat.jpg space-battle-spaceship-astronaut-eart-planet-fantasy-1920x1080-wallpaper63528.jpg spacebattle.jpg O9hufCl.jpg 371573.jpg 33c5aebc78c5ddacb9e116307d9f0ae5.jpg Ellen_Vs_Tohka.jpg Ellen_capturing_Tohka.png UjenxdwD.png Invasion_planning_by_jamga-d5n7nop.jpg AjimuNajimi4.jpg Tumblr naemjw7Cvg1r4fn5ho1 500.png Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Story Arcs Category:Sequels Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Jester of Chaos Category:CIS Productions Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Cataclysmatic War Saga Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Katarina's Memories Arc Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Cisverse Storyline